


Recovering

by space_ally



Series: Whole again [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But he doesn't know about humans feelings and stuff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I got forced to minimalize the angst, I hope there's enough fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Protective Victor, Protective Yuuri, Sequel to Crushed, So much comfort, They are giant dorks, he tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_ally/pseuds/space_ally
Summary: Sequel to Crushed in which Viktor meets Yuri and he falls for him but has to deal with all the shit from his past.  “Oh Yuri what have you done to me?”, Viktor asked, not aware of saying it out loud. And Yuri laughed, honest, relieved and again, it was just so cute and honestly how could Viktor not kiss him in this momentum?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would advice against reading this without reading the prequel first because of recurring elements but hey, I'm not the one to tell you what to do. You wanna read the sequel first anyway? Well, you go, go ahead, high five for doing your thing!

Yakov sent him the link probably just to mess with him, something in terms of: “Look at that kid, apparently your free skate is too easy being copied by someone that ordinary.”

 

However, Yuri Katsuki was anything but ordinary and Viktor couldn’t help but chuckle about Yakov’s mistake. 

 

Maybe his coach had a scary, intimidating voice being angry but he couldn’t fool Viktor, not after twelve years of companionship. Yakov never dared to touch him and they accepted their fate silently: Viktor behaving like he ought to, being able to keep on skating as his reward. 

 

They came together by chance and stayed together because it fit, kind of fulfilling a promise - to be useful to each other. 

 

However, as soon as Viktor saw Yuri skating, the perfect facade crumbled. And his feelings hit him like a freight train on full speed.

 

He let his hands glide through his silver strands, still remembering how long they used to be, a certain kind of melancholy crossing his face.

 

He made a decision that day. 

 

“I’m going to coach Yuri Katsuki”, he mumbled, face lighting up while he tried to push his carry-on baggage into the shelf above his seat before making himself comfortable.

 

Yakov’s threats were pretty harmless, considering what Viktor expected, he left him Yuri Plisetski, a talented young skater, he’d make the best out of the situation for sure. Also Yuri had quite a temper, so he probably wouldn’t even miss Viktor getting on his nerves. 

 

*

 

He fell hard for Yuri. The 23 year old was cute, anxious and quite naive as well but that made him even more attractive to him. 

 

Viktor knew he shouldn’t have developed feelings for his student, knew it was wrong to touch him constantly, hug him all the time and invade his personal space but the russian skater couldn’t help it. 

 

At first it was some kind of thrill, flirting with the kid, watching him blushing and stuttering as innocent as only someone skating for a pork cutlet bowl could be. 

 

What he didn’t expect was his Eros performance. 

 

Could it be true? Could it be that his cute little Katsudon developed feelings for him?

 

_ His? _

 

Since when did Yuri belong to him?

 

Viktor remembered Yakov’s words. “You’re not going to become a top skater by allowing gay rumors to spread.”

 

It still hurt. 

 

His hands trembled and he reached for the balustrade, gripping it hard enough to let the white on his knuckles stand out. Viktor surely wouldn’t risk hijacking Yuri’s career because of some stupid feelings he developed for his protege. 

 

*

 

Stupid, stupid Viktor.

 

But Yuri’s lips were so soft, his kiss so tender and innocent.

 

“That was the only thing I could think of to surprise you more than you surprised me.”

 

What the hell was he saying?

 

Yuri’s loving gaze, reddened cheeks, his slightly parted lips and the way his breathing became Viktor’s too because they were pressed together so tightly must have made him lose his mind. 

 

Parts of Viktor were screaming. His face went blank and Yuri seemed to notice because he pulled him down to seal their lips together for a second time. Not being taken by surprise their kiss was even more passionate, loving and enjoyable. 

 

Viktor forgot where Yuri’s body ended and his began, intoxicated by Yuri’s scent and his lips, god his lips, kissing him stupid for what felt like an eternity. 

 

And he didn’t want it to end, wanted to hold on to this moment, there was no audience just Yuri and him and Yuri’s eyes gingerly opening when they parted and he almost forget to breathe but he didn’t care because all he could see and feel was Yuri, all he could hear was his breathing and all he could taste was Yuri too. 

 

Oh no. No. No, no, no.

 

Viktor’s head started spinning and he got up as fast as he could, trying to run away but the black haired pulled him back. 

 

“Viktor?”, he asked, his hair was a mess and the russian skater was to blame for it entirely and it was just  _ so cute _ and it made Viktor feel like dying. Yuri was so confused as well and even his confused face was precious, just too precious and tears filled Viktor’s eyes. 

 

“Let’s get outta here”, Yuri grabbed the older male’s wrist to help himself up and pulled him closer, forcing his way through reporters and photographers, always looking back on Viktor, checking on him with his left eyebrow lifted because he was worried about him. 

 

About  _ him _ . 

 

He just didn’t deserve this man.  

 

The black haired skater practically threw his stuff in his bag as fast as he could and then they escaped the place, went outside and ran, holding hands, Yuri pulling Viktor along after him. His hands were a little sweaty but Viktor’s were too and he was shaking and Yuri wasn’t and somehow everything fit.

 

They stopped at a wooden bench, a rather ugly one that seemed only moments away from collapsing but it still held their weights somehow.

 

“Viktor”, Yuri started again, a little out of breath, not as much as the silver haired though, this damn kid with his damn stamina.

 

The wind freshened up and let Yuri’s raven locks fall back in his eyes, he still wasn’t wearing his glasses, could he even see Viktor clearly?

 

Stop that, stop thinking stupid things!

 

“Oh Yuri what have you done to me?”, Viktor asked, not aware of saying it out loud. 

 

And Yuri laughed, honest, relieved and again, it was just  _ so cute _ and honestly how could Viktor not kiss him in this momentum?

 

STOP IT. Hold on.

 

He already saw Yuri leaning closer and it broke his heart to stop him with his words but he couldn’t destroy his life like this.

 

“We can’t do this!” - “What?”

 

Shit, you stupid idiot, look at him, you broke his heart!

 

Yuri looked hurt and sad and Viktor felt desperation piercing through his heart like a knife but he couldn’t- He just… Couldn’t.

 

Viktor didn’t notice that the upcoming tears had left his eyes, making their way down his cheeks, falling onto his lap and soaking into the fabric, but Yuri did. 

 

He cupped the silver haired’s face with his hands, brushing the tears away tenderly, warm, brown eyes locked on him.

 

He couldn’t- What exactly was he referring to again?

 

“I can’t let you throw away your career like that.” - “Throw away my career through what? Kissing you? You already kissed me in front of tons of people, remember?”, Yuri laughed and his eyes sparkled amused.

 

“I was stupid, to do something like that, especially in public!”, a row of something what sounded like insults to himself followed, Yuri didn’t understand because it was russian.

 

He stopped Viktor’s hands trying to hit himself out of sheer frustration by gently taking them in his. His voice was quiet when he talked to the older man: “Hey, Viktor, it’s okay. I really like you and nothing could stop me from showing that to you. I don’t care what people think.” - “It will ruin your career!”, Viktor insisted desperately drawn to the younger but trying to get away at the same time, “I can’t let that happen to you!”

 

Yuri entwined their fingers. “I’m a grown-up. I can make my own decisions, my love.”

 

Viktor felt like  _ melting _ into Yuri’s affectionate touch. 

 

“They will talk. And they don’t like people like us, like me”, the 27 year old shut his eyes, adding silently: “They never did.”

 

And it was just then when Yuri understood and everything fell into place and he  _ knew _ . 

 

“Oh Viktor”, he sighed, falling into the other’s arms, hugging him as tightly as possible without crushing him. 

 

Viktor seemed so small, fragile and he felt like he was sixteen again, arguing with Yakov about being himself before giving up his right to do that for more than a decade.

 

Could it be possible that Yakov and his parents were wrong? Or was Yuri just talking sweet things into his ears, making him fall for him to mock him?

 

No, Yuri wouldn’t do something like that, would he?

 

Soft kisses met Viktor’s skin, his cheeks, his jawline, his neck and it made him feel all tingly and  _ warm _ because Yuri was  _ just so warm _ and everything before had been cold and Viktor felt so conflicted. 

 

“Stop thinking”, the black haired breathed against his neck and maybe he should. 

 

Viktor shook his head, tensing visibly. “I can’t”, his voice broke as he started sobbing.

 

“I won’t leave”, Yuri promised, totally serious all of a sudden, “I love you, Viktor. And there’s nothing wrong with that.” Again he took his face into his hands, making the silver haired look at him.

 

“We’ll get through this together, okay? And Viktor, love, there’s nothing wrong with us. Or you.”

 

Yuri embraced Viktor warmly, holding him and Viktor let his head fall on the younger’s chest, just listening to his heart beat. 

 

Badump. Badump.

  
At least people were meant to be with people, weren’t they? 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad with fluff I'm sorry don't hate me
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
